Chapter 5
Travelling through the woods leading to Mt Moon, Vergil can't help thinking about his mother. The way she said goodbye to him, something was off. She was more worried than ever before. The caravan consisted of 25 people, among which were Vergil, Cole and Floyd. Floyd was the most capable of all when it came to pokemon, and before leaving, he pleaded with Misty to stay and fight besides her. Now silent and worried, he tried to calm everyone down by telling them everything was going to be ok. Back in Cerulean, Misty talks to one of her subordinates, and says that she didn't want them to travel at night but they were in more danger had they stayed. Them man in her guard says everything will be ok, and she will reunite with her son soon. She says today was his birthday, and she did nothing for him, they didn't even have breakfast together. The man says going back to him is the best gift she can give him, and promises he will do everything so that both of them can see their loved ones. Misty thanks him, and tells him to be on alert, as a strong lightning was heard crashing on the ground nearby. The caravan moved slow, as there were many sikc and injured people with them. Despite this, they were almost past route 4, when a group of cursed pokemon appeared. One of them, an ekans, lashed out at them before anyone could notice. Within seconds, its fangs sank through Cole's arm. Shrieking in pain, the boy fell down and fought to repel the poisonous pokemon. Vergil quickly grabbed a stick from the ground and swang it down on the snake pokemon. The firce and speed of the hit almost cut the pokemon in half, and managed to make it release Cole from its bite. In the meantime, a big pokemon group had also began attacking the group. Zubats, Ekans and Arbok made the group, but within seconds, a few of the people had already taken their pokemon out which kept the cursed ones at bay. Floyd took out his Xatu, a strong pokemon which took out the poisonous ones with ease. Within minutes, it was shown why Misty chose Floyd to lead the group to Pewter. Cole was poisoned fro the attack though. When the go inside Mt Moon, they will be stalked by Absol, and other pokemon. Cole's condition will be worsened, and it will be obvious he cannot make it to Pewter. Inside the cave, in a spot where they will be attacked, Floyd will fight with his Xatu, Hariyama and the rest of his pokemon but Xatu won't fight, instead it will meditate, and do something at Floyd momentarily. Then, it will create a barrier and the rest of the pokemon will start running, taking floyd with them, and leading the group outisde. Hariyama will be the last pokemon standing, as all others will be injured. Some dark pokemon will have survived though, and will still go after them. Cole will then start running back inside the cave, knowing that he cannot survive, he wants to lead the cursed pokemon away from the group (he will survive as Seymour's clefable will teleport him to Pewter). After a while, a wave of psychic energy will hit them, and they will hear crumbling from deep inside the cave. At the same moment, Floyd will start yelling but will black out, and Hariyama will carry him outside. Cole will be shocked, seeing the trainer that was supposed to protect them go down, and his friend missing. He tries to go after Cole, but Bill's grandfather tells him Cole couldn't make it without an antidote. A while later, they are outside the cave, where they see the ruins of the pokemon center that once stood there. Vergil, still shocked from the recent events, quickly checks the surroundings for imminent dangers, and when he sees none, kneels down and tries to realise what just happened. Bill's grandfather comforts the boy and orders the rest of the group to search the pokecenter for any supplies to treat te wounded people and pokemon. Hariyama brings Floyd inside the pokecenter and he is laid down on a stretcher, where he is examined. His pokemon are taken in for treatment too, and Vergil takes a seat at what the debris of a couch, where the lobby used to be. He starts crying, and says he is going back to look for Cole. Alicia, still hurt from the attack she endured on route 9, approaches him and says she knows how he feels, but if he goes back there, he is dead for sure, and Cole wouldn't want that. Vergil insults her by saying she was a coward to run from the battle that killed her friends and pokemon, but she says her Persian sacrificed itself so that she could live. Dying pointlessly is not something the pokemon wuld want for her, and it would be the easy way out, exactly what Vergil is trying to do right now. Vergil apologises, and says he is angry because Cole was his best friends since they were little kids. Alicia comforts him and says some work might help him take his mind off things. They both get up then and go to scavenge for supplies and tend to the wounded. The body of a chansey was encountered at the entrance of a back room followed by the body of a nurse a few feet further into the room. Vergil looked away, his stomach turning and unable to hold it in, he turned around and threw up. He then continued searching through the back rooms for any remaining supplies. A while later, while scavenging, two figures appear at the door of the ruined pokecenter Full Story Vergil's point of view: As the moonlight shines through the woods west of Cerulean, the caravan picks up its pace, making our way through to Pewter City. The scenery is beautiful, the full moon covers the whole area in a dim light, making it easy to see without a torch or a pokemon to light the way. It is still dangerous though, so Floyd anxiously orders us to hurry. He is right, if something attacks us from the bushes, we won't see it coming. Thankfully, the beautiful scenery takes my mind off the trouble we are facing. I am worried about my mom. She stayed behind in case any trouble arises. I can't worry about her now though. She is strong, and she can deal with whatever comes her way. My real problems are right in front of me. A caravan of about 50 people, some of them sick and unable to walk. I promised mother I would do anything to help Floyd. And that's what I plan to do, both me and Cole. He and I walk on the left side of the caravan, scouting the bushes for any crsed pokemon. Right next to us is grandpa bill, an old man who seems to be no tired at all. There are quite a few wounded people, mostly from the group that came from the power plant. Those who can't walk are either carried by pokemon or by people on stretchers. A few yards ahead, a machoke and its trainer carry someone with a broken leg. My thoughts are interrupted by a cry behind me. It takes a minute to realise it is Cole. Cole's point of view: It came from nowhere. In just a matter of seconds, an ekans popped out of the bushes and hurled towards me. I can't even manage to lift my arm, let alone dodge it. It's fangs sink into my shoulder, burning like charcoal. Almost instantly, the sheering pain takes over my body. I flinch and let out a loud shout. Next thing I remember, Vergil has grabbed a branch and swings it at the cursed poisonous pokemon, forcing it to let go of me. When the branchmakes contact, some blood spurs all over. The hit is so strong it almost cut the snake in half. By now, the pain has gone away and numbness has taken over. I can't say whether my arm is there or not. looking at it, some blood drips from the wound. I try to move or at least feel my fingers, but nothing. Looking up again, the snake pokemon has withdrawn, and Vergil stands on top of me. Vergil's point of view: With the snake gone, I must pull Cole further behind. He is in danger, should another pokemon attack him. Thankfully, Grandpa Bill helps me pick him up and we drag him towards the center of the caravan. Taking a look around, more cursed pokemon have appeared. "It's an ambush", I hear Floyd yelling, as others have already taken out their own pokemon. Most of these people aren't trainers. Their pokemon are not fit to fight against the cursed ones, as I see the machoke that used to carry the stretcher fall dwn after being tackled by an Arbok. Floyd is on another level though. He takes out his Xatu, and the pokemon lets out a strong psychic wave, taking out all poison enemy pokemon in an instant. With the rest people taking care of the remaining attackers, the ambush is soon pushed back. Cole's point of view: For a moment everything was a blur. Vergil must have carried me back in the caravan, away from danger. When I raise my head, Floyd's Xatu has taken care of most of the attackers. My head rests on Vergil's lap, who is holding me tight. "Help me get up", I call out to him. My left arm is still numb from the bite, and I still can't feel it. Probably for the best though, if I could I wouldn't be able to stay consious from the pain. Vergil stands up slowly and takes me by the shoulder, helping me on my feet. "Can you walk?", he asks. "I am sure there are some stretchers if you can't". After taking a look around, I can see this is not true. There weren't many stretchers before, and now that some pokemon have been hurt too, things are even worse. This will definitely slow us down. Luckily I can feel like I can still walk. Of course I feel like shit, but I can put one foot ahead of the other. At least for now. "I am fine", I tell Vergil and start walking. Floyd's point of view: This is not good. Now we will move slower, and we need more people to carry the wounded. "Ok, listen up", I start talking to the crowd. They are worried, and need someone to lead them. "This was hard, and the longer we stay out here on the road, the harder it may become. Those of you who aren't hurt, please help carry the injured. We still have a long way in front of us" Misty's point of view: Looking west, in the direction Vergil and Cole went, all I can think about is them. It has been a few hours since the caravan left, and still no problems here. Even if Zapdos attacks, they have a good headstart. My thoughts are interrupted by one of my Gym trainers. "Gym Leader", the woman says. "The thunderstorm from the east seems to be coming closer". "I know", I reply, fearing it to be the legendary bird pokemon. "And you don't have to call me Gym Leader, Donna, Misty is good enough", I smile. "Thinking about Vergil, right?", she asks. "Don't worry, we will make sure you are reunited with him", she smiles back. I know this is a promise she can't be certain to keep, but I smile back at her kindness. What worries me is that our water pokemon won't be enough to beat Zapdos, should things come down to it. "Today is his birthday", I tell Donna, my voice filled with sorrow. I don't know why I did that, Donna is very new at the gym and we haven't met that good. "We didn't even have breakfast together, and I took him on a trip where he saw the worst of this world", I continue. "You will make it up to him by getting back to him in one piece, after we save this town, should things come to that", she interrupts. "Happy birthday to him", she adds. For some reason, her words make me feel better. "Incoming", a voice is heard form the wall, as a thunder is heard striking the ground closer to the town than before. Cole's point of view: If the woods on route 4 were dangerous, Mt.Moon is ten times more dangerous. Before we came in, Floyd gave us some advice. We don't talk, we don't make noise, we try to be as quiet as possible. If there is a chance we can make it out of here without a fight, that would be best. It is said that lots of cursed pokemon live here, and those not cursed are often chased out of the cave or even killed. Cole's point of view: It's been a while since I was bitten. The numbness has gone, and pain has taken over. I can feel where the poison is, and how it is spreading. My left side hurts, and I start losing control over my left leg. I have to keep going though. The group can't handle carrying me too. There are already lots of wounded people as it is. Just until the exit of the cave, then I... Grandpa Bill's point of view: Cole seems to be getting worse. He is white as a sheet, and he is limping. Ekans poison can be deadly sometimes, but I am no expert to distinguish the type that specific ekans was. But the boy doesn't seem to be well at all. Vergil's point of view: A sudden thud is all I heard, and turned around to see Cole on his knees. "Floyd", I let out as quiet as possible, at the same time putting Cole's arm on my shoulders. My friend has lost his color completely. He doesn't seem to be able to walk anymore. Floyd approaches moments later, passing between people who have gathered around. Nyrse Joey is right behind him. Nurse Joey's point of view: I rush to where Floyd was called, only to find a boy in bad shape. His skin has become completely white, with black cycles forming around his eyes. Sweat is coming out forehead, which is burning up. "He was bitten by an Ekans", the boy next to him says. The blond boy, barely consious looks at me. "What other symptoms have you had?" I ask him. "At first my whole arm was numb, the pain took over. Now I feel it all over my body", he replies. "Can you move the parts of your body that hurt?", I ask again, fearing for what the poison might be. "Not my arm. And I can ahrdly move my leg too", the boy replies. "Paralyzing poison", I think to myself. "You will be fine", I say to the boy. "Floyd, a word", I say and the leader of the group comes to me. "The poison isn't deadly by itself. But, it spreads and paralyzes the whole body. We must hurry and hoe the pokemon center beyond the cave still stands. If the poison gets to the boy's lungs and heart, he will die of asphyxiation". "Ok, let's go on", Floyd says and the group starts walking again. I stay close to the boys to help in case anything happens, but one thing is for sure, the boy will die if we don't hurry. Cole's point of view: Vergil now carries Alicia, the girl who told Misty about the danger coming from the east. Grandpa Bill helps me walk now, and despite hsi age, he is doing a great job. He is a kind man, and seems to care deeply abut both me and Vergil. Suddenly, I see a shadow standing on a rock a little further from the group. A cry is heard coming from there. "It's an Absol", Floyd shouts. "We have been discovered, take out your pokemon and defend yourselves", he says as he throws 5 pokeballs in the air. Xatu, Quagsire, Bayleef, Persian and Chinchou appeared besides him. "Attack", Floyd commanded the pokemon. Instantly, Bayleef, Chinchou and Quagsire attacked the oncoming Geodudes and zubats with water and leaf attacks. Even against zubats, bayleef's grass attacks were effective after the zubats were soaked with water. Persian and Xatu, on the other hand, waited patiently. Floyd knew why Persian was waiting, but was clueless as to why Xatu did that. Suddenly, the shadow that called tha wave of cursed pokemon made its move. The cursed Absol appeared right before our eyes. It's hair was a dark gray, and its eyes shined hellish red. It made its move against Xatu, but Persian was quick enough to stop it. Absol's blade shined as it unleashed a dark attack, which persian evaded fairly easily. "Persian, use thunderbolt", Floyd commanded. Persian's hair stood on edge as electricity came out of the entirety of its body, hitting a rock where absol was. The cursed dark pokemon evaded the attack too. The rest of the caravan was ahead of us, as we were left watching the battle. Floyd's three pokemon battling the zubats were slowly but steadily losing ground, as he had to withdraw bayleef after it took quite a few hits. "Come on, we gotta hurry", grandpa Bill says as he pulls me towards the caravan. As we run closer to them, myself limping due to my paralyzed leg, I can see that the group doesn't have any more pokemon able to fight. Floyd's point of view: Persian puts up quite a fight against Absol. Quagsire and Chinchou still manage to hold off the zubats as well, but I don't know for how long. I don't know what Xatu is doing, but its psychic powers are on edge, so much it is shining, therefore it must be doing something good. "Persian, attack with Play rough and finish it off", I order. Persian charges to the pokemon, and after evading a night slash, slams it on the ground. Absol stands up and retreats, right when I see Chinchou and Quagsire taking hits from everywhere. Both my pokemon fall on the ground, unable to stand up, while a small flock of cursed flying pokemon, mainly zubats and golbats, get past them heading for the caravan ahead of us. The rest of the cursed pokemon aim at Chinchou and Quagsire to finish them off, but I am faster and pull them back in the safety of their pokeballs. Suddenly, Bayleef comes out, and using her vine whips, she ties my on her back. With tears running down her eyes, she starts runnign away towards the caravan. Persian does so too, and I notice he is crying too. Why are they leaving Xatu back? What's going on? "Hey let me go", I order them, but neither responds to my calls. Cole's point of view: We are slowly reaching the caravan, and there is a long way ahead of us. I don't know for how long I can go on. As I look back, I see a group of cursed pokemon approaching. ''"I have to face the truth", ''I think to myself, as a sudden clarity comes to mind. I am poisoned, and dying. The more the poison spreads, the more I won't be able to move. And there is no way Vergil or grandpa Bill would leave me behind. They would be in danger for me. Because of me. And now a flock of cursed flying pokemon chases us. And the group ahead, where Vergil is, does not have any pokemon to defend against this threat. Grandpa Bill's point of view: Despite being thin, Cole can't move well on his own, so I have to carry him. I won't abandon him though, no matter how tired I am. Suddenly, a big explosion is heard behind us. Turning around, a wave of psychic energy is seen far away, where Floyd used to be. I hope he is fine. And there is more. A flock of cursed pokemon approaches. Cole must have seen this before I did. "Come on", I say as the boy is clearly thinking of something. Instead of running with me, the boy pushes me on the ground, and I land on my back. "Run ahead with the others", he says and starts running back. At the same time, the cave starts trembling. Dust and rocks start falling everywhere. I reach out for Cole, but I can't see him anymore. "Over here you bastards", I can faintly hear him shouting. "Come chase me", I haear again before I realise what he is doing. Cole's point of view: We can't all make it. Either we all die, or a few of us do. I haven't lived a full life. I haven't lived a good life. I haven't done any things of significance. But dying to save the people I love, that makes up for all of it. The cursed pokemon are right behind me. Rocks fall from the ceiling all around me. Floyd doesn't seem to be fine either. That psychic.. explosion, or whatever it was, came from where he was. Either way, it will all end soon. Vergil's point of view: The explosion was strong and loud. We are almost out of the cave, and I haven't seen Cole for a while now. He must be around here somewhere, but I can't afford to look now. A while later, we are safe outside the cave. I carefully put Alicia down to sit, and inspect the area. It seems to be a safe place, at least for the time being. "We should regroup here, and head out to the pokemon center once we 've made sure everyone is accounted for", a voice says. "Where is Floyd?", he asks immediatelly. Floyd is nowhere to be seen. I take a look around and call for Cole too. But there is no answer. Two more people are missing, a woman and a man. The man was attacked and killed by a cursed Graveler, while the woman was killed when the ceiling collapsed on top of her. Three more people are missing. Floyd, Grandpa Bill and Cole. Misty's point of view: it has been a few minutes since the thunderstorm is approaching the city. My trainers and I are all on the wall, paying attention to the massive thunderstorm. Looks like our worst scenario has come to life. This thunderstorm is moving fast, and there is only one reason this can happen. It is drawn to Zapdos. To make things worse, the cursed flock surrounding the thunderstorm can only assure us of one thing. Zapdos is cursed, and it has brought an army with it.